Hydrocarbon production drilling typically requires the use of various types of tubular goods (pipe) and downhole tools that can be connected to the tubular goods. For example, drilling entails rotating a drill bit positioned at the end of a drill string that is comprised of several lengths of drill pipe that have been threaded together. The drill string may include drilling tools that are provided on a rental basis and charged for on a daily or hourly rate. Rental tools include downhole motors, axial oscillation tools, stick-slip mitigation tools, vertical drilling tools, rotary steerable systems (RSS), measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools and the like each have application in various drilling contexts. The tubulars and tools are typically connected at threaded connections.
Because of the extreme and/or harsh conditions that may exist downhole and the risks associated with a tubing failure, both the pipe, the tool(s), and the threads used to connect them have significant value. As a result, end-caps may be used to protect the various pieces of drilling equipment during transportation and/or storage and to provide information about equipment location and when the equipment is used. In some instances, the end cap may be a thread protector.
Even with thread protectors in place, equipment may become damaged during shipping and/or handling. For example, if a pipe contacts another object with sufficient force, the pipe may deform, crack, or both. Even shock-sensitive electronics in a tubular tool may get damaged. Such damage may render the pipe unsuitable for its intended application. Mechanical damage can include dents, bends, bevel nicks, or coating damage. Pipes that are not lashed properly in place, or are lashed too tightly, can bend during shipping. Damage may also include notching or bruising of the pipe. Notches may occur when, for example, a pipe edge or the like gauges a piece out of an adjacent pipe. Bruising may be caused either by stacking too much weight on a pipe, causing a flat spot, or by a pipe colliding with other pipes. Either of these can compromise a pipe and make it unusable. Corrosion can also damage equipment. Corrosion during shipping can be caused by moisture or by exposure to corrosive chemicals. For example, humidity mixed with train or truck exhaust can create a potent acid that can cause pitting or small craters to form as this acid sits on or inside equipment. This can also occur if water in or on the equipment mixes with coal dust or salts during transport. Because any of these occurrences may affect the operable life of the equipment, it may be useful to have information about the environmental and mechanical history of each piece of equipment.
In addition, when several pieces of equipment are shipped, it may be desirable to keep track of where each piece is located and when and for how long it is used. Embedded compact drilling dynamics sensors can be used in conjunction with thread protector tracking device. When the thread protector tracking device is removed and the equipment is used in a borehole, the embedded compact drilling dynamics sensor will track downhole hours and conditions providing complete coverage of tool usage above ground and sub-surface (downhole). An example of a drilling dynamics sensor can be found in US2018/0066513.